


Dirty Mags

by ProphetChuckStone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphetChuckStone/pseuds/ProphetChuckStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam may never carry Dean's duffel bag again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Mags

“Shit,” Sam had been packing the impala for the last 25 minutes with no help from Dean, who was inside helping Cas tie his shoelaces once again, when he dropped the bag. It was Dean’s duffle which he had forgotten to close properly, again, and Sam would have been fine with that if it had just been clothes that spilled out, but now Sam had to retrieve the pile of dirty magazine that were flying across the Chicago parking lot. He loped off, collecting as many of the Busty Asian Beauties as he could find and returned to the impala, noticing that he had missed one, it had lodged itself under the front wheel of the impala. Retrieving it, he noticed the heavier weight and higher quality paper, chancing a look at the anomaly he blanched, “no way.” Blushing profusely Sam returned the entire stack to Dean’s bag, throwing the whole lot in the trunk and returned to the room trying his best to forget the well thumbed 2009 edition of Trench Coats Monthly.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. I don't believe that Cas really needs much help with his shoelaces...


End file.
